One Hundred Promises
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Seto/Bakura. Misery loves company. This one's miserable, that one doesn't mind being company. And no one is the wiser. Drabbles That form a story.
1. Introduction

**One Hundred Promises**  
1. Introduction

There was no way this could possibly be real. But it was. It certainly was, and he was not the type of person to dwell on it, even as he watched his lover roll haphazardly around on the bed next to him. And to think it had all started with an aggravated introduction. The brunette shifted in place, letting the thief consume more of his bed in the process. A simple introduction.

Bakura had been moodier than hell that day. It was easy to see. The CEO wasn't stupid, nor was he particularly interested in messing with someone who looked like he could rip someone's face off with his teeth. Or worse, kidnap his brother again. He scowled every time he thought about that. But he'd never had to actually talk to the crazed thief and he'd never intended to until Ryou pleaded with him to come to that blasted Christmas party that Yugi and his half wit dweeb friends were throwing. He promised he'd come…but only for Mokuba's sake. He would have rather been any other place in the world.

Especially knowing that the moody thief was eyeballing his presence.

"What, pray tell, would bring you to a little shit gathering like this?" Bakura had asked, seemingly amused, but probably not.

"I'm here because of my brother." Seto replied, ignoring the tone of voice.

The white haired man laughed, "Is that so? That's almost absurd."

"You're Bakura, aren't you? The thief? The one that Yami wants to kill so badly, probably with good reason?"

Bakura stopped laughing, "No. My name is 'Go fuck yourself and die.' How bout you?'

"I'm amused. Yami must be a touchy subject for you. Since you seemed to take offense to his name being mentioned."

"I'm going to hit you, Kaiba."

"Hit the right side please." Seto smirked back to the mood-swinging challenger.

Bakura paused and glared Seto down for a few moments. He was confused by the way Seto egged him on. He was too used to being directly banished by Yami. His life was too dull because he had to behave on behalf of the fucking pharaoh. Now this arrogant bastard was trying to show him with a bigger ego. It was hard to say who had the bigger ego here though…

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked heatedly as he watched Seto push a chair against the window next to his little hiding spot from the rest of the happy morons.

"I'm sulking in the corner with you. Misery loves Company. My name happens to be Company. And you look like a Misery to me."

There was no clever retort to that. Seto won that battle. Bakura sat in that corner criticizing the do-gooders to a pair of ears that were actually listening.

Seto always smiled thinking about that. Who would have thought that Misery really would love Company? And perhaps, Company needed a little Misery too.

To be Continued...

**A/N: This is my favorite pairing ever. I'm trying to keep it as in character as I can, but I kinda wrote some of these a long while ago. It's a one hundred theme challenge that I do hope to finish, but also make an actual plot with it. **


	2. Love

**One Hundred Promises**  
02. Love

He never thought he'd use the word so flippantly…Well, not flippantly, but rather…openly. He had always assumed he would be alone or never find it in himself to actually care about someone more than as a pawn. But for the first time ever, he certainly felt like he did love someone.

He watched the object of his affection out of the corner of his eye. There was a quality the man had that fell so much in line with his own.

"Hey Bakura…are you paying attention?" Marik interrupted his train of thought. The crazy haired hikari of Malik was turned around in his seat and clicking his pen relentlessly.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked, covering for his obvious blunder of staring far too long at Seto.

"I wanted to ask you how the fuck you pronounce this, but you looked into glaring down Kaiba's ass like he was a plague. He do something to piss you off?"

"No. Shut up and turn around." Bakura barked. He was thankful his eyes were just naturally shaped in a way that made him look like he wanted everyone to die. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if others found out about his…relationship with Seto Kaiba. It was almost funny to him. The biggest prick in the modern universe together with the biggest prick in the ancient universe. Man…The irony.

"Marik, stop clicking your pen before I jam it up your nose, yank your brain out and put it in a pickle jar." He threatened halfheartedly and glanced back over to Seto, as if on instinct.

Aw fuck…he really did love that modern prick.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Light

**One Hundred Promises  
**03. Light

There was a faint glow from the last window on the second floor. Bakura knew this light all too well. It could only be noticed in the pitch black of night and Bakura was exceptionally alert anyway. He knew what this meant. The source of that very faint, faint light. Seto and that damn computer box. He was almost jealous of the lifeless piece of electronic parts.

He snuck over the fences that blocked the world out of the Kaiba mansion. They weren't even an obstacle to Bakura, who had hopped them like he was a grasshopper or something that could make a comparable metaphor. Nothing in the modern world could keep a thief of his caliber away from his prize. Except maybe a Pharaoh with a hand ready to mind crush. Even then, he was counting his trips to the shadow realm these day as short vacations.

Slowly he crept up the stairs, easily passing that doofus standing watch over the front doors. Man…he opened the door and slipped in…and no one saw him. God, it was too easy. Hell, he managed himself all the way into Seto's room and closed the door and no one was the wiser.

There is stood in Seto's shadow. He was sitting in front of that damn light box with tiny little text that was probably making him go blind. Oh well…at least then he wouldn't have to actually use a blindfold…

"I know you're there."

Bakura was startled. Seto had never noticed him before. He had always been so engrossed by his work and that damn light box. "I'm surprised you noticed. You're always so busy with that damn thing."

Seto turned around slowly, the light created a silhouette of his form. "Heh, this thing is more useful than you think. They're called security cameras. I've been watching you make your way to my room."

That clever bastard.

"Though…I don't have any cameras in this room." The CEO grinned almost wickedly and seductively beckoned Bakura in his direction with a finger. "Come here, Bakura."

The thief was not one to spoil the fun and smiled, "Yes master."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Dark

**One Hundred Promises**  
04. Dark

"I do not like the dark, Bakura."

"Aw, what's so bad about it Seto?" Bakura asked from his place next to the agitated CEO. They were sitting in the park. The broken streetlight was a testament to Bakura's random moods and exceptional aim with a rock.

"Because it's devoid of warmth."

"But it's summer!"

"I mean figuratively!" Seto replied.

"Seto…baby, you realize I am probably the most nit picky bastard in the world. You'll have to be more specific than figurative speech." He replied, poking the brunette in the shoulder.

"Because darkness reminds me of space and space is cold, empty and dark…"

"It reminds you of that stone cold heart of yours, doesn't it?"

"Now I'm definitely not giving you sex."

"Awww…." Bakura pouted. "I was kidding! Besides, the only cold thing on you is your damn hands…Which reminds me, next time you wake me up by rubbing those ice picks you call fingers all over my body, I'll bite you in the face."

"Oh give me a damn break…I only do that because you insist upon cocooning us beneath thirty pounds of blanket in a room that's already pitch black…I feel like you're suffocating me."

"A little every day." Bakura smiled sweetly, but the innocence was so far lost on Seto. He knew better.

"Now can we please go somewhere where you haven't vandalized public property?" He said looking at the glimmers of light barely reflecting off the broken glass thanks to a distant light post.

"You realize that I will vandalize what ever is at the place we go to right?"

"As long as it doesn't leave of sitting in the dark like morons…I don't care."

**To Be Continued....**


	5. Seeking Solace

**One HUndred Promises  
**05. Seeking Solace

He sat at the empty desk jamming to the music flowing from his CD player. Call him old fashioned, despite his knack for electronics, he loved the nostalgia of his ten year old player. Three repairs and it still played CDs like it was new. It was his way to drown out the rest of the world long enough to work on his physics assignments. The rest of the class left for physical education; a class he gladly skipped. Here in the dead silent, he had a little time to himself. With Mokuba, his company, and school he didn't get it that much. He came here when he was seeking solace from the reality.

He stared down at his physics work, wondering why in god's name a student would need to know how to calculate the specific heat of anything…let alone some asinine metals that he would probably never personally sit down and stick a thermometer in anyway. Of course, it wasn't nearly as amusing as chemistry…There he got to learn how to balance chemical formulas because would _definitely_ be mixing molecules in the near future. Yeah…Certainly. There was nothing worse than wasting time and by needlessly writing all this crap, he was wasting time.

Sitting back in the chair, the sunlight danced over his features and his brown hair seemed lighter than when he was crouched low, huddled over his papers. His blue eyes blinked slowly. There was a momentary consideration for going outside, but it was brushed off. There was no way he was going to be seen throwing a basketball around with those lower life forms. He needed something other than a stuffy room, but instead he turned back to his work.

The door quietly creaked and he didn't bother to look up until a hand dropped down on his desk and right over his papers. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," He replied, halfheartedly.

"Oh come now, Mr. Kaiba. How would you not miss this dashing Thief?" A feral grin plastered itself across said thief's face.

"You're skipping class." Seto replied, ignoring Bakura's irrefutable ego.

"So are you."

"But I have money."

"And I have you." Bakura's brown eyes sparkled in victory.

"…Touché." He eyed Bakura. He preferred the thief with his shirt unbuttoned, but he could work on that later. "You're interrupting my solitude."

"Can't you just jump into my arms for a change and say something like 'never let me go!' Would that kill you?"

"Yes, it would. Now sit down before I kick you out of the classroom." Seto pretended to continue looking at his papers. But it was clearly not going to happen. He had already messed up one equation where he got ten degrees Kelvin equaling five thousand degrees Fahrenheit…which was not the case in reality. Maybe that's how it worked in his jumpy little mind when Bakura came around.

Scratch that: Mokuba, work, school **and** Bakura kept him from his solitude…but Bakura was an exception…So the laws of physics said in the same universe where temperatures convert in impossible ratios. Yep. Seto's heart had it's own set of rules.

**To Be Continued....**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this! I appreciate the reviews and watches!**


	6. Break Away

**One Hundred Promises**  
06. Break Away

Suspicions were the biggest concern of the white haired thief as he paraded around with the richest game CEO of all time probably. Personally, he didn't care who knew or what they thought, but he didn't want Seto's reputation to go through the wringer. He didn't know what Seto thought about it, but he never bothered to ask. He was an icon to the gaming community and no matter what the popular assumption was, if Seto Kaiba had a 'boyfriend'…there would be an uprising.

He perched on the window sill of Seto's room. He didn't particularly enjoy the view. He thought trees were so…bland, but he liked the fresh air that poured into the room. He sometimes wished though, that they would do what normal people do…well…in his world of normal it would constitute picking fights with the little people and scorning them for their weakness…a game the Kaiba was all too good at.

"I heard a sigh." Seto said, picking up the waves of anxiety. He was clacking at his computer mindlessly. Bakura was totally okay with it, he liked being there even if he wasn't doing anything.

"Naw, just thinking…"

"I bet th—"

"Yes, it does hurt." The thief smirked and shot the brunette a look. He knew the joke before he'd even said it. "And it's nothing. It just kinda sucks we can't do things like other people. Hey maybe you could buy me a sex change then people wouldn't think anything of it."

"…Please…dear god, get that image out of my head." The CEO said, rubbing his forehead in hopes of wiping that thought out. "I prefer you the way you are."

Bakura tilted his head back and frowned, "Yeah but if I was a girl then people wouldn't be like 'ooooh there's the gay kid that corrupted Lord Kaiba.' Or 'Lord Kaiba, why have you gone to the dark side…they lied about the cookies…and the cake!'"

Seto snorted, "If showing you off is going to get people to call me Lord then let's do it." He laughed out loud, "and yes…both the cookies and cake were lies…but I think there are more benefits then cons." He stood up and stretched his long legs. "Let's go somewhere Bakura."

"Huh!?"

"You seem determined to think I care about those peons. If you want to go do something, then we will. Let's go devastate some lower classed people. Arcades are torture chambers for masters like us to domineer."

"Who are you and what have you done with Seto?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind and make you do your biology homework."

Bakura jumped up quickly with a mockingly polite bow, "coming Lord Kaiba!"

"I'm so getting you a slave costume."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Heaven

**_07. Heaven_**

"Hey Seto," a sultry voice interrupted the darkness. Lying beside the rich man was the snuggled form of the albino thief.

A lazy reply came, "Hm?"

"Do you believe in heaven or hell?" There was a strange curiosity in that voice that made Seto focus more and roll to face the man dressed in his pajamas and sleeping in his bed.

"I believe in there being something after death. Why?"

"Because I have a feeling I'm going to hell…"

A dark eyebrow arched and those blue eyes searched Bakura's face to see what the motive in the topic was, "why do you say that?"

"Because I've committed every sin there is. Pride, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, definitely Wrath, probably Sloth somewhere, and Lust without a doubt…I've killed people in the past…and I'm sleeping with a guy… I mean that's like every infraction the bible has in it…Plus or minus trying to destroy the world and summon a creature strangely resembling a satanic spawn…"

"…Bakura...would you like me to punch a puppy to even the score?"

"Jounouchi might try to hit back though…"

"As long as he doesn't chew my slippers…I don't care." Seto chuckled. "And for what it's worth…let's hope we both go to hell...because then we won't have to deal with the friendship circus in the afterlife."

"You make a good point…Heaven doesn't sound nice anyway…with all those angels and stuff…I mean, so much white…not enough fire and eternal misery in heaven."

"There you go. That's looking at the bright side." Seto mumbled and wrapped his long arms around Bakura, cherishing the warmth amongst the cold night. "Now go to sleep."

"Kay, kay…" Bakura mumbled, already following orders to nod off to the dream world.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Innocence

_I totally forgot I had these already written. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**  
**_

**08. Innocence**

Bakura stared at the back of Marik's head for ten minutes wondering what chapter, let alone page the teacher was on…Actually, he was curious as to which book he was supposed to was be in…on second thought, he didn't even know the class. He was that out of it. He had jumped through hoops to get back to the apartment before Ryou realized he was gone. More like jumped lots of fences. He didn't even notice in his tired, mind muddled state that Marik had turned around and he was no longer staring at the back of his head, but into his strangely violet eyes.

"Your eyes are so gay." He said softly, without really thinking about his choice of words.

"How sweet of you. Dude, you look more like a zombie than usual. What the hell happened?"

"Thanks asshole. Slept bad that's all." He lied.

"Wow, that sucks…Anyway have you herd the gossip?"

Bakura feigned enough interest to ask, "no, what's the gossip?"

"They say Kaiba's got a secret lover!" Marik said like it was completely unforeseeable for a sexy guy like Seto Kaiba to have a lover… "They say it's a guy too! No one's really seen anything but he's been heard talking on a phone, apparently to a guy and saying very incriminating things! Someone said he was at Kaiba Land the other night with a guy, but they assume that's just game testing."

All the blood drained from Bakura's face and he desperately tried to recover enough to play innocent to the whole…Kaiba and his rumored gay lover. A.K.A: him! "Dude, why do you even care?"

"I don't know. It's crazy! Kaiba…gay! I mean it seems like every time I look around someone's gay these days! It's so ridiculous."

Another uncomfortable pause and Bakura added, keeping his oblivious act fronted to his so called 'friend', "Yeah, I know what you mean…" He shot Seto a short look that Marik remained unaware of. He felt a tinge of regret in the black void where he assumed his heart was hiding. He was wondering if they stopped now, if they could play it casual and get away with no questions asked…Kaiba's reputation would be safe then.

But those blue eyes spoke volumes and those volumes said, 'fuck what they have to say.' If being men and being together was a crime then they were guilty as charged. They couldn't even fake innocence on that one.

He almost smiled, if not for Marik mouthing off like he was saying something important…Which he wasn't.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
